Josh and Lauren
by NSNx
Summary: josh and lauren fanific, remade to what i think should of happened. this is the first chapter if i get 5 reviews there will be the second and so on


Josh and Lauren the couple that never was. Review please.

I've messed up big time. I know that she saw me fake-laugh at her and she just ran off I should of done something anything.

I was walking to English, brilliant a lesson with Finn and my Dad in one room. I wish he wouldn't be this bad especially not in my dad's class. So we walked in and sat next to each other, like we did in every class. Soon enough my dad walked in and started his class.

Lauren hasn't turned up and I'm really worried, I mean where is she? Then there was a knock on the door it was .

My dad looked at the door and sighed, "Come in sir" Soon came in and scanned the classroom and his eyes finally landed on me. "Do you mind if I talked to Josh for a moment, sir?" Dad raised his eyebrows at me and then sir and just nodded I got up with what I could feel everyone's eyes burning into my back. As I walked out I nodded out my dad and closed the door on my way out.

No POV:

"Listen Josh do you nowhere Lauren is?"

"No sir, I don't. Have you found her?"

"Josh have you stolen anything chemical's?" Josh started to freak out making a scene and his dad is just watching it unfold.

"No sir, no. You don't think Lauren?"

didn't do anything but nod.

"Oh my god!"

Josh's pov:

I then just ran as fast as I could out of there, I needed to find Lauren. And all I could hear from behind me was shouts of my name coming from my dad and . I just ran bursting through every door I could trying to find the one where she is. I am sure everyone from the classes I passed saw me but I didn't care I needed to make sure Lauren was ok. Then I saw a door with 'Female changing room' on it and slowly walked in.

That's where I saw her sitting on a bench with a bottle in her hand. She heard me come in and looked at me. I slowly walked over to her and sat next to her on the bench.

"What are you doing here?" I looked into her eyes and saw just how hurt she was after today's events.

"Mead came and found me, saying you was missing and some of his chemical's" I saw confusion in her eyes.

"Why do you care? I'm just some freak remember"

"I didn't really mean that, I promise you are like the most less freakish girl I have ever met" She looked into my eyes probably trying to see if what I said was true. She sighed and looked away.

"Why did you steal the chemical Lauren?" She turned back to be then and I saw tears start to run down her face. I quickly rubbed them away with my finger.

"Coz everyone thinks I'm a freak whether you do or not. I was going to burn my birth mark away" I but my arm around her shoulders and she but her head on the crook of me neck.

"Why Lauren? Just because some people don't like it doesn't mean you have to but yourself through as much pain as too get it off" I looked down at her and she was looking up at me. "Thanks, but everyone still thinks I'm a freak and they all laughed at me and none of them will talk to me" I started to rub circles into her shoulder and she buried her head into my neck more. "I don't think you're a freak, and I am sorry for laughing at you" "its ok" she put the bottle of chemical's down and but her hand on top of mine.

The door burst open but we still didn't move, and my dad stepped in front of us but we still didn't move from are position, Lauren just moved her head more into my neck. I looked up to the teachers and they were both surprised, angry and glad all at the same time.

"Lauren, are you ok?" she didn't answer his question so I had to "She's fine" just looked at me and nodded. "Lauren why did you steal the chemicals?" She turned her head and looked up at me with sad eyes and I nodded.

"She stole them because she wanted the embracement to stop, and she wanted to get rid of the birth mark that is on her back" turned around shocked. "Can Lauren not speak for herself Josh?" I look my dad up and down I was about to answer when Lauren moved her head from my shoulder. I was about to move my arm away from her shoulder when she grabbed hold of the hand that was hanging of her shoulder.

", I am really sorry. I made a massive mistake, and I would have gone all the way if Josh hadn't have come in at the right time. You really can't punish him. Maybe he shouldn't have just run off on you's but his heart was in the right place" She looked up at me and smiled, I smiled back. And carefully got up and then gave my hand to Lauren which she gladly took.

If you want me to continue please review.


End file.
